


Enjoy Marathons

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King smiled and remained oblivious.





	Enjoy Marathons

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King smiled and played a piano as he remained oblivious to the fact that pet alligators replaced his children after they ran from him.

THE END


End file.
